Chocolate Covered Kisses
by library-lady61
Summary: Jim Brass and Lynne Whitney get into some mischief.


**Chocolate-Covered Kisses**

**by librarylady61**

**a/n: Written September 16-20, 2004, as a birthday gift for a dear friend. Jim Brass and Lynne Whitney get into some mischief. Rated R.**

**Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own any part of CSI. Lynne Whitney is my original character.**

Lynne Whitney was back in Las Vegas, nearly two full months after Jim's visit with her in Calgary, but this time she didn't have to pay for a hotel. This time she was staying with her darling Jim Brass.

When Lynne arrived back in Vegas, in the early afternoon, Jim met her at the airport. Glancing around, he spotted her in the crowded arrivals area and his smile was not only huge, but was full of the deep feelings he had for her. Her smile was equally brilliant and expressive. They hugged and kissed each other unselfconsciously, lingering in the embrace; they had missed each other terribly. Email and phone calls helped bridge the distance, but they needed to see and touch other.

"Oh, Jim, it's so good to see you." she intoned a little breathlessly. Then something caught her attention, "Oh my, it seems that you have a pickle in your pocket again."

"Yeah, Lynne, it seems I do. I'm just that glad to see you. C'mon, Sweetheart, let's go somewhere more private. Then, we can really say hello to each other." His blue eyes sparkled beautifully as he spoke.

"You don't have to ask me twice. Honey, take me away from all this."

"You bet I will, my dear. With pleasure. Oh, by the way, I got the night off. I'm all yours until tomorrow evening."

Lynne adored Jim's house from the moment she first stepped into it. While not particularly large, it was still much bigger than Lynne's own tiny World War II era house. It reflected Jim's unique personality; neat and orderly but also down-to-earth and yet charming, with a hint of the whimsical. As Jim gave Lynne a very quick tour, she saw that the furnishings were masculine, of course, but rather attractive. The colour palette was primarily in the blue range, with splashes of other colours showing up here and there. "Jim, I like it. It's a very welcoming and comfortable house." Lynne announced.

"I'm glad you think so. It's not the Playboy mansion, but I call it home." He guided her back into the living room, and together they sat down on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She rested her head on his broad shoulder for a moment and sighed. They started kissing, and soon they were necking like a pair of horny teenagers. After a few minutes, Jim pulled away. Lynne looked into his eyes, wondering why he was stopping. He explained, "Baby, we both know where this is going, and I promise you we'll get there. But let's not rush it; let's slow down just a little and savor it. Besides, I have a few surprises for you." He stood up, and turned on some music, romantic ballads from the 60's and 70's.

Then, winking at her, he briefly disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with an ice bucket, a chilled bottle of champagne, and a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. He arranged his burdens on the coffee table and fetched two champagne flutes from one of his wall units, placing them beside the plate of strawberries. He opened the champagne like a pro, and filled the flutes, handing one to his guest. She raised it and said, "To friendship, to best friends."

After sipping the wine, he picked up a berry and held it close to her mouth. Taking the hint, she bit into it, her lips brushing his fingers as she did so. Then, she fed him a berry. Traces of chocolate remained on her fingers; he licked it off.

When they had polished off the decadent chocolate fruit, Jim stood up and extended his hand toward Lynne, wordlessly inviting her to dance with him. Smiling, she took his hand and stood up. They moved to the center of the room and danced together. He was an excellent dancer, and led her expertly. As the first song ended and the second began; they continued dancing, moving closer and closer to each other. Soon, they weren't dancing as much as they were simply holding each other and swaying to the music while looking into each other's eyes.

When the third song started, Lynne got her first surprise. The song was "After the lovin'" by Engelbert Humperdinck, and Jim crooned the lyrics in a velvety and wonderfully pleasing voice. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and she held him tighter.

When the song finished, they stood still. Still holding Lynne in his arms, he gazed at her and told her, "Lynne Amanda Whitney, that song said it for me. I'm in love with you. Very deeply in love with you."

Lynne's tears broke free and rolled down her face as she responded with, "James Francis Brass, all I can say is I'm in love with you, too. I love you so very much."

Hearing this, Jim's eyes also spilled a tear or two. Lynne gently wiped them away with her fingers. "Jim, this is such a blessing, for two middle-aged folks like us to find each other."

"Yes, Lynne, you sure got that right. It is indeed a blessing." Jim replied. Then, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he added, "So, how about we bless each other even more, with a trip to heaven?"

She giggled, "Sounds, hmm, how can I put it? Oh, I know. Heavenly."

Jim lead her into his bedroom. She didn't know it, but he had recently bought a brand new queen-size bed, especially for her visit. Now, it was about to be properly broken in.

The heady fragrance of roses filled the room. A small accent table held a large vase filled with two dozen red roses, all at the perfect stage of blooming. A small package, beautifully gift-wrapped, was lying on the table beside the vase. Lynne went over for a closer look. "Jim, what gorgeous roses. But, you didn't have to do it, you know."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted this room to be just as beautiful as you are." He had come up close behind her and once again had his arms around her. He knew that she was now looking at the gift. "That's for later. Right now, however, we have other plans." He began to kiss her neck, his hands moving to her ample breasts. Her nipples grew hard under her clothes. He was already hard, had been pretty much since greeting her at the airport. Lynne certainly didn't mind that. She knew a hard man was good to find.

At the first opportunity, she turned to face him. They slowly undressed each other, somewhat clumsily at times, which made them laugh. She eagerly tugged on his boxers, getting them out of the way so that she could enjoy the sight of his magnificent real estate. Definitely prime acreage there. When they were both nude, Jim took her hand and motioned toward the bed; she willingly obliged and stretched out atop it. In a heartbeat, he was there beside her. Then, very soon after, he was inside her, making love to her with his heart as well as his body. The long, slow build-up they had endured was rewarded in a glorious, explosive simultaneous orgasm, the best each of them had ever had.

Afterward, luxuriating in the delicious afterglow, he told her, "Lynne, it just doesn't get any better than this. Yeah, I know what a cliché that is, but I don't know how else to say it. You do something for me, something so fantastic I don't even know how to explain it. I love you, Baby, and you can count on that."

"Jim, I know exactly what you mean; it's what I'm feeling, too. I love you, Darling, with my whole heart."

The light was fading from the sky when they woke up. After another session of sexual ecstasy, and a shared shower, they started talking about dinner. "Whatever you want, Lynne. I can cook something here, we can order in, or we can go out. You decide."

Lynne, already knowing that Jim was a very good cook, opted for a home-cooked meal, "But, I'll help. I'm not going to let you do all the work."

"You got yourself a deal. So, I know you love seafood, how about a nice Cioppino."

"Wonderful. I'll make a salad, and we need some fresh Italian rolls and butter. We can discuss dessert later."

"Way ahead of you, Sweetheart; dessert's already planned and ready to serve."

"One of my surprises?" she asked hopefully. He just grinned like the Cheshire cat and said nothing.

Dinner was delicious. The Cioppino, a hearty seafood stew, was rich and savory. Lynne's salad and the rolls provided delightfully contrasting textures and flavors, nicely rounding out the meal. They ate by candlelight in Jim's dining room, and chatted comfortably. Naturally, their conversation was riddled with wise-cracks and one-liners; they were a pair of smart-asses, after all. They loved that about each other.

Finally, it was time for dessert. Jim stood up, telling Lynne, "Please wait here. I'll be right back." She nodded agreeably and sipped her wine. He returned quickly, bearing a tray. He carefully set it down on the table, and Lynne saw a lovely cheesecake, a bowl of what looked like raspberry sauce, and the gift she had seen in the bedroom.

"Before you ask, I didn't make the cheesecake. To tell the truth, it's from the best little bakery in Jersey. Had it flown in this morning, just for you." He cut two slices, transferred them to plates, and ladled raspberry sauce onto them.

"Oh, Jim, you're really spoiling me. Not that I'm complaining." She beamed at him, thinking that she was one of only a handful of people who knew just what a romantic Jim Brass really was.

"Lynne Baby, you deserve to be spoiled, and I'm just the guy to do it." He handed her one slice of the cheesecake. "More wine, my dear?" She nodded, and he refilled her glass.

She tasted the dessert, and her eyes widened, "This is exquisite, Jim. Absolutely perfect."

He smiled in reply, then lifted his wine glass, "To us, to our friendship, to our love." They clinked their glasses and drank together.

Then, in her turn, Lynne toasted him, "To you, Jim Brass, the hopeless romantic."

He blushed a little as he accepted her toast, "Yeah, well, I guess I am. Just don't let it get around; my rep as a hard-ass homicide detective would be permanently tarnished."

"Oh, don't worry; I'll keep it to myself." They finished eating the cheesecake. Suddenly, Lynne started to giggle. Seeing the confused expression in his face, she explained, "Just a random thought, very silly. It occurred to me that you have enough romance in your soul for an entire harem."

"A harem? Why would you think about something like that?" he was intrigued, if a trifle embarrassed by the thought.

"Like I said, it's just a silly idea. But, think about it. Jim Brass with a harem to romance. Could be kinda fun, don't you think?"

"I'm thinking alright; it's every guy's wet dream, a bevy of beauties to satisfy his every desire. But, do you really want to share me with other women?"

"No, I don't. Besides, you would have to satisfy their every desire, too."

"And pay for all their groceries and clothes. I feel worn-out - and broke - just thinking about it. In any case, all kidding aside, I'm strictly a one-woman kind of guy."

"Okay, then, no harem." She reached for his hand.

"Oh yeah, no harem. You are all the woman this guy will ever need." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Lynne, this is for you." He handed her the gift. She quickly unwrapped it, and discovered a box from a fine jewelry shop. Opening the box, she looked at him with astonishment, it was a large pewter locket in the shape of a book. The cover of the book bore an inscription - Love, Jim - and a small diamond, her birthstone. Inside was a miniature photo of Jim in his dress blues - including the cap.

"Jim, I don't know what to say. I love it. Thank you." She kissed him quickly, passionately.

"I had it custom-made. A pal of mine is a jeweler and he helped with the design. What else could I give a library technician? You can put a picture of Del in there, too." He meant Delaney, Lynne's teenage daughter. She and Jim had met in Calgary, and had gotten along very well with each other. He gallantly helped Lynne to put on the locket.

"Oh, I certainly will. Thank you, Jim. This means a lot to me. It's the best present I've ever been given. Apart from you and Del, of course." Lynne was almost crying, her heart was so full of love and gratitude.

They lingered a few more minutes before Jim said, "If it's okay with you, I'll just go wash the dishes. No, you may NOT help this time. When I'm done, we'll decide what to do with the rest of the evening." He was already stacking the dishes.

"Okay, Boss. I'll be reading in the living room. I noticed you have at least one book I haven't read yet." Something else they had in common was a love for fantasy books, especially those with dragons on the cover.

"Help yourself. 'Mi casa' and all that." They kissed one more time before parting.

The following morning found them sleeping late. They had gone to bed early, so to speak, but had remained awake until well past midnight. Awake and active. Jim's new bed had been thoroughly broken in.

Lynne woke up first, mainly because her bladder was screaming for relief. If she were to laugh, cough or sneeze before using the facilities, she would probably end up disgracing herself. She tried to get out of bed without disturbing Jim, but he woke up. "Hey, Baby, where you goin'?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back." she told him, as she made her escape.

Soon, she was back in bed, snuggling with him. Neither felt the need for more sexual activity just then; the previous day's events had sated them. Instead, they simply enjoyed holding each other. Maybe they would make love again later, before Jim had to go to work.

"Jim, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lynne."

A few minutes later, Jim glanced at the clock and asked her, "What would you like for brunch?"

"Can you do Eggs Benedict?"

"Let's see. Poached eggs, Canadian bacon, English muffins, and Hollandaise sauce. Yep, I can do it. Add in a side of the salad left from last night, and you got yourself a winner. Coffee, of course, because I know how much you love that. Apple juice, if you want it, because you're allergic to citrus."

"Wow, Jim, you have me all figured out." She smirked and chuckled, "At least you think you do."

"What, you think you could surprise me? Remember, I'm the cop who has seen it all." He had that mischievous glint in his eyes again.

"Watch it, Jim. That sounds like a challenge." She could really have some fun with this.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Tell you what, Baby, if you can surprise me - I mean really surprise me - before you have to go home, I'll pay the airfare for your next visit here."

"Deal. Better keep that credit card handy, you'll need it."

"Oh, will I? That, my dear, remains to be seen." He moved to get out of bed. "In the meantime, I've got a brunch to cook. After a few minutes in the bathroom, of course." Confident that he would win the bet, he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

While Jim was in the bathroom, Lynne threw on a robe and made her plans. She loved a challenge and wanted to win this one. All she needed was some chocolate syrup and a can of Redi-Whip. Moving rapidly, she checked out the kitchen to see if Jim had these items. He did. Hearing him leave the bathroom, she turned to the coffee maker.

"I'll start some coffee. Hey, you know what's good? Strong coffee mixed with warm milk and chocolate syrup. Whipped cream on top. It's home-made mocha lattes. Want some?"

"With you, Lynne, I always want some. But yes, I'll try your mocha whatever. You work on that while I start cooking. I mean, preparing the food." Suddenly, the air seemed thick with double entendres.

Lynne made very strong coffee, and heated milk in the microwave oven. Jim made the Hollandaise sauce, popped the split English muffins into the toaster, fried the Canadian bacon, and was just about to begin poaching the eggs when a spray of chocolate syrup hit his arm. He looked at Lynne, who innocently said, "Oops. Sorry, Jim." He reached for a paper towel to wipe it off when a dollop of whipped cream landed on his hand. Lynne tried to keep a straight face, but he wasn't buying it.

"You did that on purpose." He grabbed the syrup, and squirted some onto her hand.

She retaliated with another shot of whipped cream. "Oh my, I do seem to be clumsy today. Here, let me clean you up." She took his sticky hand and started to lick off the cream.

The game she had started continued, and escalated, until they were both so aroused that they ended up on the floor in a lover's intimate embrace. When they had finished, she inquired, "So, did I surprise you?"

Laughing at himself, he admitted, "Yeah, you sure did. So, being a man of my word, you next plane ticket is on me." He looked around the kitchen - chocolate smears and whipped cream streaks were everywhere. Not to mention the 'biological stain' on the floor. "Oh, man, if Grissom and his CSI's saw this place, we'd be totally busted. Take them maybe 5 minutes to figure out what we did."

"Well, then, it's a good thing they won't see it. I'll help clean it up. Your lovely kitchen will be ship-shape again in no time."

"I'll see if we can salvage the food. Might have to start over. Oh, and in case you wondered, mocha lattes are OFF the menu. At least till you learn to behave yourself." He winked at her as he said it.

"We seem to be out of the two key ingredients anyway. And now you know what happens when I'm issued a challenge."

"Indeed I do. You lose your mind and trash a guy's kitchen." He was giggling, teasing her.

"Not my mind, Dear, just my inhibitions. Of course, I have few of those to start with. And, I seem to remember having a whole lot of help with the trashing." She stood up and closed her robe. As she turned to leave the kitchen, Jim called to her.

"Lynne, I still love you." He seemed to need reassurance that everything was okay between them.

"I know you do, Jim. I still love you, too. It's all cool." She stood there a minute as he also stood up and covered himself. "Jim, seriously, I'm a playful person. I think you are, too. As long as we don't hurt each other, it's okay. Play is good."

He walked over and hugged her. "Yes, Lynne, you're right. Play is good. I have to admit, I haven't felt so good or been so happy in a long time. Now, how about we grab a shower and then go out to eat. We can clean up this mess later."

"Great idea." She kissed him gently before leading him to the bathroom.

All too soon, it was time for Lynne to go home. She reluctantly packed her bags, finding a special spot for her locket in the suitcase she planned to check. She would rather just wear it, but didn't want the hassle of having to take it off to pass through the security gate. It was far too precious to trust to strangers, however briefly.

Jim was due at the cop shop. He had been baffled the first time she had called the police station by that particular term. It seemed to be a uniquely Canadian phrase. Still, he found he wanted to say it himself. Cop shop. Very concise way of describing the PD. In any case, he had time to take her to the airport before checking in.

They stood together, very close to the spot where they had parted the first time she had left Vegas. One last kiss, one last "I love you", one last lingering look at each other, and she was on her way. This was hard to do. It hurt to walk away from a lover, even knowing it was both necessary and temporary. Unbeknownst to each other, they both tried to think of a way to stay together. Maybe next time they saw each other, they would always be together.

Lyrics:

After the lovin'

Engelbert Humperdinck

Found at

So I sing you to sleep after the lovin' / With a song I just wrote yesterday

And I hope you can hear / What the words and the music have to say

It's so hard to explain everything that I'm feeling / Face to face, I just seem to go dry

But I love you so much / That the sound of your voice can get me high

Thanks for taking me on a one-way trip to the sun / And thanks for turning me into a someone

So I sing you to sleep after the lovin' / I brush back the hair from your eyes

And the love on your face / Is so real that it makes me wanna cry

And I know that my song isn't saying anything new / but after the lovin' I'm still in love with you

So I sing you to sleep after the lovin' / I brush back the hair from your eyes

And the love on your face / Is so real that it makes me wanna cry

And I know that my song isn't saying anything new / but after the lovin' I'm still in love with you

Yes after the lovin' I'm still in love with you / After the lovin' I'm still in love with you


End file.
